Ms Nice Guy
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: This story focuses on Babs Bunny who deals with emotional strength and physical stress. RR. No flames. (Deleted Scenes Included)
1. A Week Earlier

Ms. Nice Guy  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the tiny toon characters. Dante Bunny belongs to dante. Jezebel Bunny is my character. Others belongs to their respective owners.  
  
A/N: This story is perferred as a drama instead of a comedy. This story focuses on Babs Bunny as she comes across difficult decisions beyond emotional strength and physical stress.  
  
(WARNING: Due to extreme dramatic scenes throughout later chapters, reader discretion advised.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Mature Themes, Violent Images involving bullying, fights, and abuse, and for language, sexual content and a little drug use.  
  
Genre: Drama, and Thriller  
  
  
  
"Why do you wanna fight? Why? Why fight now?"  
  
Images of a bloodied face was seen in the background.  
  
"You fight me because you hate me. Because you have a grudge against me."  
  
Images showed an unconscious body on the ground, bloodied on the face and bruised.  
  
"It was never about hate. Never about rivalries. It was about hostilities. Why chose me as the victim? Why?"  
  
We fade in as Babs Bunny was seen looking at her reflection in the mirror. On her face, she was bruised, bloodied on the left side of her forehead and has a black eye. Babs kept thinking to herself the same old question. "Why? Why fight me?" She thought. She kept thinking it over and over again. But each trauma events caused a pain in her head as she lowered her head while touching her forehead and gritting her teeth. Tears were coming out her eyes as she softly sobs. Tears and blood was dripping inside the sink as babs casted her ears backwards.. She lifted her head up and kept looking at her reflection.   
  
Through the reflection, she saw Buster and herself walking across Acme Acres ground together. Babs was almost in her late 10s and so was buster. Babs couldn't shift the fact that they've matured somehow. That they are about to grow into mature toons. Mature adults.  
  
Babs closed her teared eyes before lowering her head again. She turned on the sink and puts her hands under the fossil so that the water cooly consumes her hand. In her early 10s, 15 year old Babs Bunny wears her same attire she wore everyday and every night. Her ears were backwards and her fur was a little dent up. She continues washing her face including her hands. Blood was cleaned from her forehead as she washes it from her hands. Babs looks in the short mirror before grabbing a rag from the towel rack. She puts some alcohol on it before rubbing it on her bruised eye. Babs grunts in pain with clenched teeth as the formula surge and soak on her bruised eye. She pants before releasing the rag from her left eye. She shivered at the pain before placing the rag onto the rack. She walks away from the mirror and heads to bed. Upon heading to bed, the phone rings. Babs stopped in her track and slowly turns to it as it continues ringing. Her answering machine comes on.  
  
"Hi, this is Babs Bunny. Leave a message." The answering machine said before it chimed.  
  
"Babsy, it's me."  
  
Babs can only guess that it was buster calling. Her eyes was still at the phone.  
  
"I'm just calling to check up on you. (sighs) Please, gimme a call as soon as you get this message. Bye." Buster said, on answering service.  
  
The phone clicks to a hang up as babs stood there. Babs' mother kept her isolated in the house for a while because of a disturbing incident that took place about a week ago involving her. Something that was unexpected in babs' presence. But to her state of mind and emotion, she was a little afraid to leave the house. Babs could blame herself for the way she acted. The more she thinks about it, the more the memories come by. She remembers the incident like it was yesterday. Babs soon got in her bed and buried her head on her knees while grasping her arms around it. She started sniffing up her tears. She started going back to the events of last week which started for the next school day when a new student arrived to Acme Looniversity.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Ext. Acme Looniversity  
  
(A Week Earlier)  
  
Everyone outside the school was entering the campus. In the middle of the few crowds were Buster and Babs, who arrived with Plucky and Shirley McLoon.  
  
"Well, this is a pleasant week." Plucky said  
  
"What are you talking about, pluckster?" Buster asked  
  
"Nothing. Except for my class work for today." Plucky said  
  
Buster chuckles.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Buster said  
  
The toons went inside the school.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside, many toons were entering thier lockers for their stuff before going to class. Buster and the others decides to do so also before someone came by to them.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
Buster and Babs turned to see someone all too familiar.  
  
"Dante! Hey, man."   
  
Buster and Dante shook hands before embracing into hugs. They released the hugs.  
  
"How've you been?" Buster asked  
  
"Oh, you know. The usual. Minerva and I are pretty much on each other." Dante said  
  
"Really, now." Buster said, slyly  
  
"Hey, I don't bang on you about babs." Dante said after pointing at buster.  
  
" I know. I just like doing it." Buster said  
  
"Really, now." Dante said, mocking him.  
  
"Why you little..."   
  
Buster tried his silly attempt to choke dante but he evades before buster stopped in his track.  
  
"Yeah, that'll teach you." Buster said  
  
"What?" Dante asked  
  
"The fine art of a choke hold." Buster said  
  
"Oh, okay. Fine." Dante said  
  
"Are you two finished?" Babs finally spoke.  
  
Buster and Dante both gazed at babs.  
  
"Did she speak?" Dante asked  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Now she does." Buster said  
  
Babs gestures her fist.  
  
"You want a knuckle sandwich, pal?"   
  
"Uh, actually, let's go to class." Buster said, nervously  
  
Dante chuckles.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the classroom, Lola Bunny was the teacher for today behind the desk as the students were seated. As soon as they were, lola got the row sheet going.  
  
"Okay, class. As you know, we have a new student today. So when she comes in,"   
  
"Did she say "she?" Plucky asked  
  
Buster jabs him.  
  
"Shut Up."   
  
Lola clears her throat after plucky's interruption.  
  
"So when she comes in, let's not have any mess. No laughter, no poking fun. Nothing. Understood?"   
  
The students nod in agreement.  
  
"Good."  
  
Lola went to the door and opens it. After opening the door, a figure came inside in the form of a grey bunny. This bunny is actually female and resembles Binky Bunny. Only difference is that her hair was red, not yellow. She wears a tight tank top and blue jeans. She held a folder in hand and had a frown on her face. She had gleamish red and green eyes and has sandels on. Her shoulders were bare down her arms including her back. The guys in the room gazed at the newcomer straight especially buster. But babs noticed and slapped him out of it.  
  
"Students, this is Jezebel Bunny. Our new student today." Lola introduced  
  
Lola gestures to jezebel's seat before she went and sat down. She still held the frown as Shirley noticed.  
  
"Like, why does she look so sad?" Shirley asked Babs.  
  
Babs shrugged cluelessly.  
  
"Maybe she lost a boyfriend." Babs jestered  
  
Lola then decided to start up class and continue from there. The class were given their assignment for a test that was suppose to be studied for today. Nonetheless, the class work on the test. 


	2. Premeditated Brutality

Int. Hallway  
  
Later in the hallway, it was toward lunch time as Jezebel was searching her locker. She hardly noticed that babs was right by her. However, Jezebel sensed it.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
Babs frozed for a minute. She couldn't figure out what to say at that point. Jezebel looks at her before closing her locker. Babs noticed and snaps out of it. She extends her hand.  
  
"My name's Babs Bunny. Nice to meet you, jezebel."   
  
Jezebel looks at babs' hand, then at her.  
  
"Look, pink. I'm not here to make friends. Okay?"  
  
Babs paused.  
  
"Well, I'm not here to make rivals or enemies. It's just a token of friendship."  
  
Jezebel scowled a little.  
  
"Didn't you just hear me?"  
  
She leans up closer to her until she was in her face. Babs puts on a nervous look before slowly veering back.  
  
"I...don't...want to make friends." Jezebel said, coldly  
  
Jezebel backs up and leaves babs alone. Babs stood there for a second almost reacting to her cold voice. She was about to head to her locker when...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Startled, she turned to see buster with his hand firmed on the locker door.  
  
"Don't do that to me again! Please!" Babs said  
  
"Sorry." Buster apologized  
  
Babs slowly dismissed it and continues to her locker. Buster eyes her and noticed her depreesed look.  
  
"Say, what's wrong?" Buster asked  
  
Babs exhales deeply before responding.  
  
"I...I, um...I don't know. But I think that the new girl hates me." Babs said  
  
Buster hid his look of shock with a soft smirk.  
  
"Jezebel? Come on." Buster said, in disbelief  
  
Babs glances at him.  
  
"Buster, I offered her my hand in friendship and she scowled me off. Why would I lie about something like that?"   
  
Babs opens her locker and scatters through her things before placing her folder inside.  
  
"I'm not saying that you are a liar. I'm just saying that why would somebody that's new here get angry at you for no apparent reason?" Buster said, putting his sentence into a questionable form.  
  
Babs takes out her lunch box and closes her locker. She glances at buster.  
  
"I don't know. But I'll try and talk to her again during lunch." Babs said  
  
"Good luck." Buster said, before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Babs walks away.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Cafeteria  
  
Later, Babs was seated with her friends at a square table eating. Babs only ate half of her food. Shirley soon noticed.  
  
"Babs." Shirley whispered  
  
Babs didn't respond because she steadily looked over at the corner of the vending machine where jezebel was seated at a table alone next to it.  
  
"Babs!" Shirley whispered loudly  
  
Babs snapped out of it before eyeing shirley.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Shirley look of surprise was replaced with worries.  
  
"Like, what's going on?" Shirley asked  
  
Babs looks down and paused.  
  
"I don't know. (sighs) For some odd reason, the new girl over there doesn't wanna make friends."   
  
"Whaaat?" Shirley said, in disbelief  
  
Babs chuckled before looking in jezebel's corner. Jezebel was eating her carrot cake along with carrot juice. Babs still stared before getting up. Buster soon noticed.  
  
"Babsy, where are you going?"   
  
"I'll be right back." Babs said  
  
She walked off and went over to jezebel's corner. Jezebel was getting up after finishing her meal. She turned and was headed to the trash but then bumped into babs while making her way. In results to that, the glass shattered on the floor from her tray along with the other half of the food that's on the ground.. Jezebel sighs frustratedly.  
  
"Goddamnit."   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, jezebel. Here, let me get that up for you."  
  
Babs took out a broom from out of nowhere and sweeps up the mess on a dust pan. She dumps the trash in the trashcan before turning to jezebel. However, when she turned, jezebel was gone.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Girls' Bathroom  
  
Later on, babs was entering the girls' restroom before her next class could start. She started heading to the sink to wash her hands and face. She turned on the sink and soaked her hands with the water fluid. She splashed it on her face with a relaxing touch as the water felt refreshing to her. Although she was enjoying this, she failed to notice a figure behind her. The figure was inches from her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Babs turned and saw jezebel surprisely.  
  
"Hey, jeze-"  
  
It was all babs could say before a hard punch was slammed against her jaw. Babs staggered before jezebel hurriedly picked her up and got babs in her face.  
  
"Bump into me and mess with my lunch, will ya?!"   
  
Jezebel scowled at her before throwing a punch to babs' gut.  
  
"Ohhh!"   
  
Babs felt the impact as jezebel kept about three or four punches up to her gut. She straighten babs up before throwing a punch to her face again. Babs was bleeding from her mouth before looking at jezebel. Her vision was a little blurring and before her vision could come into focus, jezebel grabbed her by her ears and pulled on it hard.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Babs yelped in pain. Jezebel moves up close to babs' ears.  
  
"Like I said before. I don't need a friend."  
  
Jezebel winds babs' head back and slammed her forehead into the sink. Babs slumps to the floor unconscious as jezebel spits in her direction and left the scene. Babs was motionlessly unconscious on the floor. Bleeding from her forehead.  
  
(Darkness)  
  
"Why fight me?"  
  
"Babs? Babs?"  
  
Fade In-  
  
Visions starts to blur as a figure stood over someone. Buster Bunny was seen looking over babs. Babs woke up inside the nurse's office on a bed with a bandage on her forehead.   
  
"Are you okay?" Buster asked  
  
Babs slowly looks at buster. Her eyes were trained on him as light shoned on babs' feature. Buster didn't get a response from her.  
  
"Babs...who did this?"  
  
Babs grunts in pain before slowly moving her arm. Buster took her hand before looking at her. He kissed her hand and strokes it for comfort.  
  
"Babs, who did this to you?" Buster asked again  
  
Babs pants a little before responding weakly.  
  
"A...a bully."  
  
"A bully? (paused) Are y-are you sure?" Buster asked  
  
Babs slightly nods.   
  
"Who?"   
  
Before babs could answer, the nurse came by.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Bunny, but you have to leave now." The nurse said  
  
"Thank You."   
  
Buster looks at babs once more time before departing. Babs soon laid in the bed and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
(Darkness) 


	3. Fight!

Fade In-  
  
(Flashback)  
  
In a flashback, babs was seen walking out of the nurse's office in good health. Her forehead healed. She was walking in the hallway as everyone was in the hallway checking their lockers while some were playing around. Babs kept looking around before eyeing someone she wasn't expecting. She saw jezebel next to a locker talking with someone. She saw that she was talking with Fifi. No audio was heard as babs starts to approach closer. Suddenly, everyone in the hallway starts to gasp in fear and some starts to run for their lives. Babs scattered out the way of the students before eyeing in jezebel's corner. What she saw shocked her at this point. She saw jezebel grasping Fifi by the tug of her shirt and threatened her with a knife. Babs starts to run to save her life as jezebel saw babs and smirked evilly. Babs stopped in her track before jezebel slowly removes the knife from fifi's throat. Babs sighed relieved before she looked at the last second to find a desert eagle gun pointed her direction. Her eyes wide before...  
  
(Gunfire)  
  
(Darkness)  
  
Quick Fade In-  
  
Babs gasp awake. Frightened out of her mind, she looks around and saw that she was still in the nurse's office. Her forehead was still bandage. She signed in relief knowing that it was only a dream.  
  
"Did you see what has happened?"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Later outside, Babs was seated on a bench talking with shirley on what happened earlier. She came to shock and slightly nods as babs lowered her gaze from her.  
  
"Like, why would she do something like that?" Shirley asked  
  
Babs shakes her head slowly.  
  
"I don't know." Babs said before a long pause  
  
"Well, why didn't you fight back?" Shirley asked  
  
Babs looked at shirley.  
  
"I won't fight her, shirley. That's one thing I don't want to do right now." Babs said  
  
Shirley was about to say something when buster, plucky, fifi, and dante arrived at the table.  
  
"Hey, guys." Buster said  
  
Plucky, Fifi, and dante eyed babs before speaking.  
  
"Are you okay, babs?" Plucky asked  
  
"I'm fine, plucky." Babs responded  
  
"You sure?" Dante asked  
  
Babs nods and showed them the small stitch she had on her forehead. Buster, Plucky, Fifi, and dante's expression was shock at seeing the mark planted by the bully jezebel. Of course, the others but shirley doesn't even know it was jezebel that attacked her. Babs decided to keep the information between her and shirley and shirley promised to keep it from them until babs was good and ready to tell them. Babs noticed their gaze.  
  
"Is it that big?" Babs asked  
  
Buster dropped his gaze of shock before clearing his throat.  
  
"Uh, no. It's not. But that's a hell of a scar." Buster said  
  
"No shit. Whoever that bully was, sure packed a wallop." Plucky said  
  
Babs chuckled a bit. She stopped and saw jezebel talking with someone dressed in a black coat and pant. Buster were talking in the background while babs looked at jezebel's corner. What babs saw was a conversation taking place but that soon wasn't the case at all when the black coated figure threw a slap to jezebel's face. Jezebel's face gazed the ground as the figure forced her face to meet his. Babs was shocked to see that turn of event as the figure started talking rough to her. Jezebel didn't bother sheding tears as the figure lets go of her face and leaves. Jezebel lowers her head in shame before walking away. Shirley noticed babs looking at jezebel. Babs looked at shirley.  
  
"Did you see that?" Babs asked  
  
Shirley nods as the others gazed at her.  
  
"What happened?" Buster asked  
  
Babs didn't respond as she got up and walked away. Buster gets up and follows.  
  
"Babs. Babs!"  
  
Babs kept going not responding to him. Buster caught up with her before grabbing her arms and turning her around to face him.  
  
"Babs, what's wrong?"   
  
Babs paused.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, buster." Babs said  
  
"You sure?" Buster asked again  
  
Babs nods. Buster gazes straight at her eyes before slowly letting her go. Babs stood there before leaving his sight. Buster didn't know what was going on but was willing to find out. He walks back to the bench.  
  
Shirley was talking with the others when buster grabbed shirley by the arms.   
  
"Hey, what the--"  
  
"Shh! We need to talk."  
  
Buster yanked shirley's arm and dragged her to the side of the acme looniversity building.  
  
"What is it?" Shirley asked  
  
"I got a better question. What the hell is up with babsy? And I know that she told you instead of me because you're obviously the first person she talks to about her problems." Buster said  
  
Shirley shakes her head.  
  
"I totally can't do that."   
  
Shirley was about to walk away but buster roughly pulled her back. Shirley almost reacted to this as buster tries his best to control his anger as he had a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Please."  
  
Shirley pulled a long pause.  
  
"Why?" Shirley asked  
  
Buster was about to answer when...  
  
"Hey, buster..."  
  
Buster turned and saw plucky.  
  
"What's going on here?" Plucky asked  
  
Buster sighs.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Jezebel was walking b herself in the hallway unnoticed to her that babs was watching her from the other side. Babs couldn't understand why someone that she's trying to make friends with suddenly attack her over food. But food wasn't the case at all. It was something more personal.   
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Babs followed jezebel to the girls' bathroom where she attacked babs. Babs stopped by the door of the bathrooom not wanting to start a second confrontation with her. Babs hears water running as she started to peek through the window of the door. She was about to sreak the door open when a hand touched her shoulder. Startled, babs turned and saw fifi behind her.  
  
"Babs, what are you doing here?" Fifi asked  
  
Babs looked at the door, then at fifi.  
  
"Nothing. I just heard the water running." Babs lied.  
  
She was actually spying on jezebel. She doesn't want fifi to know that it was jezebel that attacked her in the bathroom. Fifi seems to buy it but couldn't help but wonder what babs was really up to. Soon, the door opened revealing jezebel coming out seeing Babs and Fifi by the door. Jezebel had a small scratch on her face before speaking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jezebel asked  
  
"We just heard the water running and-"  
  
Babs stopped as jezebel gave her the deadly look before storming off. Babs frozed in place before fifi looked at jezebel, then at babs. Fifi snapped her back to reality as babs blinked twice and looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Babs said, walking away  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
The students last class ended as jezebel was coming from the class. She went to her locker and started unlocking it. She begins to take out some of her stuff before someone stood next to her. Jezebel turned to find shirley glaring at her angrily.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I totally want to know why you attacked babs." Shirley said  
  
Jezebel chuckled and closed her locker.  
  
"I don't gotta tell you anything."  
  
She begins to walk away as shirley smirks before speaking.  
  
"It's 'kay. I'll just read yer mind and, like, find out my goddamn self."   
  
Jezebel stopped in her track and slowly turns to shirley. She steadily glared at jezebel, who slowly walks up to her til she was in her face.  
  
"You do, and I'll make sure you won't see the light of day again. Just like pink almost did."   
  
Shirley paused.  
  
"You threatening me? Bitch." Shirley asked, vulgarly  
  
That was the last thing shirley was going to say when a punch was thrown to her face. Shirley staggered to the floor as many toons screamed and scattered out the way as the fight was issuing. Jezebel picked shirley up and slammed her against the locker twice. Jezebel stopped before grabbing shirley by her hair and was gonna knee her face when shirley held down the knee with her free hands. Jezebel elbowed her to the back having shirley release the hold on her leg.  
  
"Ohhh!"   
  
Upon her releasing jezebel's leg, shirley threw a elbow to her guts before she could throw the knee to her face. Jezebel staggered as shirley grabbed her arm and head before slamming her head against the locker not once, or twice, but three times pretty hard.   
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
The crowds in the hallway cheered on. Jezebel was bleeding from her face as well as shirley was as Bugs and some security guards finally came to the scene of the fight. Jezebel dodged shirley punch and threw punches to shirley's guts before the security guards finally broke them up.   
  
"Come on, bitch!" Shirley shouted  
  
"Let me go!" Jezebel shouted  
  
They started struggling for freedom to continue the onslaught as bugs ordered the guards to take them to his office.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Shirley and Jezebel were handcuffed and were inside Bugs' Office. Bugs was seated at the desk eating a carrot before speaking.  
  
"Now...I'm not the one for complaints here but what the hell went on in dat hallway?" Bugs asked  
  
None of the girls responded as bugs anticipated this.  
  
"Okay. Since you're not gonna respond, allow me. First, I find babs bloodied to death unconscious in the goils' bathroom, and now 'dis. (leans forward) I just want you to know dat I don't want my school turning into boston public. Or you'll be suspended. Do you understand me?"   
  
The girls softly nodded in response.  
  
"Good. Shirley, you can go."  
  
Shirley gets up and leaves jezebel and bugs alone. Shirley was released from her handcuff as bugs eyes jezebel.  
  
"Now, jezebel, you're new to 'dis school. And I would always want a new kiddo to the school. So no trouble, okay?"  
  
Jezebel nods.  
  
"Okay. By the way, do you know anything about the brutalization of babs bunny earlier on?" Bugs asked  
  
Jezebel pulled a pause before shaking her head.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
Bugs bought it with a nod and dismisses her.   
  
Cut To:  
  
Jezebel leaves bugs' office and looked to find shirley looking deadly at her. Jezebel flipped a middle finger at shirley as she soon leaves. Shirley got angered at this but didn't take any further action not to get in trouble again. 


	4. Bad Argument, True Love

Dissolve To:  
  
Babs was still buried with her head on her knees. She lifted her head up and got into her thoughts. She didn't know what got into shirley's head to confront Jezebel like that on her behalf to search for answers on why jezebel attacked her in the girls' bathroom. Babs sighs as she continues going into her thoughts that started in later in the day.  
  
(Flashbacks - Later in School)  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Hallway  
  
Shirley was searching her locker and got her stuff. When she closed it, babs was standing there with a frown on her expressed face. Shirley can tell that babs wasn't entirely happy and can also tell that she knows of the incident that took place hours ago.  
  
"Look, babs. Before you go all totally wild on me, you should know that she threw the first punch."  
  
"Only because the word "Bitch" threw her off. Look, shirley, I appreciate what you're doing for me but please let me handle this. She took me out so it's my problem, okay? Not yours. I don't want to get anybody especially you into this. Okay?" Babs said  
  
Shirley stares hard at babs, then nods. Babs was about to leave when...  
  
"You should, like, defend yourself, you know. I mean, what'll happen if she's capable of pulling a pistol on you and shoots it through your heart?"  
  
Shirley's words echoed in babs' mind as a flashback shows babs standing there as a bullet pierces through her chest in slow-motion. Babs' back was to shirley as she shook the thought off before speaking.  
  
"I'll handle it. Don't worry." Babs said before departing  
  
Shirley's face frames a worried expression at babs.  
  
"I have to. (paused) And so should you." Shirley said  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Buster and Babs were walking home together in the woods of Acme Acres. Both holding thier backpacks. Buster looks at babs who doesn't even noticed his look. That worried buster. Ever since the brutality, she had never said a word about her problems or what has happened and her walking out from him outisde earlier was basically beyond her characteristic. Buster eyes straight ahead as babs finally turned to him and looks forward again.   
  
"Something on your mind?" Babs asked buster.  
  
Buster then stops his movements to babs surprise as she stopped and walked up to him til they both met face-to-face.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. But, uh, I don't know if you wanna answer it."   
  
Babs sighs deeply knowing where buster is getting at.  
  
"Look, buster, nothing is wrong."  
  
Buster eyes her in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. I guess with you walking away from the bench and shirley and jezebel, for some reason, are busting heads in the hallway would actually qualified to what you're explaining to me as nothing."  
  
Babs shakes her head.  
  
"I got to go. I don't have time for this."  
  
Babs starts to walk away but buster roughly grabs her arm preventing her from leaving. She starts struggling.  
  
"Babs, tell me what happened. Don't--"  
  
Babs struggles desperately.  
  
"Buster, please. You're hurting me."  
  
Buster pulls babs' arm up. Babs staggers forward as buster grasps his hands on babs' face to her wide surprise.  
  
"Babs, please! You have to tell me. I can't help you until you let me."  
  
Babs looked into buster's eyes. Worried and corcern was buster's expression as babs' eyes were almost teared. She struggles hard off of buster and walks away fast.  
  
"Babs, wait! Babs!"  
  
Babs didn't reply to him as she wiped up her tears and continued walking.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a neatly redocated burrow, a big blue rabbit in a gray T-shirt and jeans was sitting on the chair watching TV and smoking a cigarette. He has black pupil eyes. Veering his head left, he saw the burrow door open as jezebel entered. Jezebel had a frown on her face and a small lump on her head as the big rabbit turns to the TV.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Jezebel throws her backpacks to the couch. The blue rabbit shot a glare at the couch before slowly eyeing jezebel. Jezebel starts walking before the big rabbit got up and stepped in front of her.  
  
"Look, I got into a fight, dad. Some bitch at the school--"  
  
Since jezebel's head was down, she failed to see a hard slap go across her face as she felt the impact. Her dad grabbed her chin and had her eyes meet his. He had a deadly gaze at her.  
  
"You watch your tone in this house, young lady. And don't you ever throw your goddamn stuff on my couch. Do you understand?! Huh?!"  
  
Jezebel gazes him expressionless.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have a room. Use it. And about your little fight, don't take shit else from them. You fight back."  
  
Jezebel went to the couch and picked up her backpack. She walks to her room as her father starts to watch more TV.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Babs' Burrow  
  
Babs entered her burrow as her mother came by. Babs starts walking pass her.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, mom. I'm fine."  
  
Babs continued on and went to her room. Her mother was getting worried with concern.  
  
Int.  
  
Babs entered her room and check her answering machine. She had five messages. Babs could only guess that it's buster. She decided bother to play them. Instead, she erased the messages. She throws her backpack on her bed and starts to go to her closet. When she opened it, guess who popped out to her sudden shock and surprise.  
  
"Buster, what are you...!"  
  
Buster hurriedly grasps her and covers her mouth from yelling as he looked over her shoulder at the door. No one was in front of it. And buster could tell because of their shadows. Buster eyes babs.  
  
"Don't scream. I mean it." He whispered  
  
Buster slowly uncovers her mouth. Babs was panting a little.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To get some answers. And since shirley isn't gonna tell me, you are." Buster said  
  
"Oh, so what, you're into breaking and entering all to get some shitty answering from me?"  
  
"First of all, I was invited in. Second, I don't do breaking and entering. And third, if you're wondering why I was invited, it's to talk to you and get my backpack back."  
  
"Your backpack?"  
  
"Yeah. You accidently took mine and I took yours."  
  
"Where's mine?"   
  
"At my burrow. But you know what? I'm thinking about keeping it til morning until I get answers from you on what's been happening. And I might keep it til I die until that answer is told to me."  
  
"Then I keep yours and you don't get shit."  
  
Buster pauses with an expressionless look.  
  
"Oh, so it's like that."  
  
"Yeah. Now get the hell out of here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere til I get answers."  
  
"What are you gonna do if I don't tell, huh? You gonna -- You gonna hit me? Rape me? Is that what you're gonna do?"  
  
"You know I don't rape or hit any girl."  
  
"Oh, right. Is that what you call roughly grabbing me by the arm like you own me? Huh?"  
  
"You kept walking out on me like you're hiding something!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, maybe I don't want to talk about my problems, okay?! I was beat to shit and I was scowl at by a bully. That's all you gotta know." Babs said who was gesturing at herself, then pointing at buster while retorting.  
  
Buster closes his eyes and took a deep breath. He then steadily glared at her.  
  
"There's more. You didnt tell me the name of the person that attacked you."  
  
Babs chuckles at him.  
  
"Still lecturing me? What difference does it make what the name is?"  
  
Buster stood there motionless and waiting for her to reply. Babs noticed and started putting on a straight frown.  
  
"Maybe it was you."  
  
Buster was taken back by that comment as she slowly approaches him.  
  
"Maybe it was you. Who wants to have it all with a lady."  
  
"Babs, stop it."  
  
"You actually force a lady into a lust of uncontrollable love..."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"And hideous desire!"  
  
Buster lunges and forced babs on the ground with his hand around her throat.  
  
"I said STOP IT!"  
  
With her free hand, babs threw a hard slap to buster's face.   
  
"Unh!"  
  
Buster staggered and rolled over on the floor releasing the hold on her. Buster grits his teeth from the impact of the slap. Babs gasp for air as well as buster was. Babs didn't know what came over buster and neither did he. Babs didn't even know what came over herself. Was it an act of anger, rage, and anguish? Babs didn't know at all and neither did buster. Buster slowly glances at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, softly  
  
Babs glances at him with a small smile.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Buster smiles a little.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Buster asked  
  
Babs paused and sighs.  
  
"I'll take that under advisement."  
  
Buster smiles and gets up but babs held him down. Buster eyes her.  
  
"Stay with me." Babs said  
  
Buster gazes long at her.  
  
"I wasn't planning on leaving."  
  
Babs gets up and met with his eyes. Buster noticed her gaze.  
  
"What?"   
  
Babs chuckles.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you look cute with those eyes?"  
  
"On numorous occasions. Yes."  
  
Buster and Babs chuckles.  
  
"Well, as long as you're staying, we might as well use the same bed since I only have one."  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Well, come on."  
  
Buster gets up, takes babs' hand and helps her to her feet. Upon her standing up, she soon tripped on her feet and fell against buster. They both collided and fell on the bed. Babs on top of him. Babs slowly lifted her head from over his shoulder and they both were eye contact. Babs slowly lowers her face and presses her lips against buster's lips. Both closing their eyes gathering tenderly kisses between their lips. Babs soon released the kiss and locked looks with buster before she started kissing him some more. Only it was more tenderly than before. Buster started rubbing below her waist and body and both were sensually locking lips and were passionately over each other. Babs soon took off her blouse revealing her bra on her bare body. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lift up and started kissing and licking babs' skin with each passionate touch. Babs moans sensually as she wraps around his head and kissing his head. Babs starts to remove buster's shirt as he lift his arms up letting her take it off. Buster then wraps his arms around her waist, removes her bra, and starts licking her nipples on her breasts. Babs throws his shirt aside and moans in delight.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
The two bunnies were now naked under a cover as they were now resting on each other. Buster was half awake as he slightly stroke babs' pink ears while she sleeps as she softly grasps around buster. Buster soon kissed her head and eyed the ceiling. Tomorrow was another school day and he hopes that everything would turn out fine for the better as he slowly falls asleep.  
  
(Fade To Black) 


	5. Confronting Jezebel

Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The sun was raising up in the daylight of the orange sky. Birds were flying across the skies.  
  
Later, Buster and Babs were walking together in the park together towards school. Both have their school works in hand.   
  
"So, have you thought about it?" Buster asked  
  
Babs looked at buster and chuckles.  
  
"It depends."  
  
Buster looks at her, then looks from her and chuckles.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On who you're talking to."  
  
Buster gives a sly look as they both continues walking.  
  
Int.  
  
Buster and Babs entered inside. Babs stopped in her track as buster noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buster asked  
  
Babs didn't reply as buster looked at where she's looking at. He saw jezebel bunny looking inside her own locker. Buster looks at babs and realizes something.  
  
"Was she the one that attacked you?"  
  
Babs looked at buster with a straight worried look on her face. Buster noticed and was shocked about it. Babs soon realized what buster was trying to do.  
  
"Buster, don't-don't do it."  
  
Buster starts to pace fast towards jezebel.  
  
"Buster!"  
  
Buster paced fast and approached jezebel. As jezebel closed her locker, she soon saw buster approching fast. Before jezebel could do anything, buster grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. This got a reaction from all the students presence in the hall as buster glared jezebel to death.  
  
"Why'd you beat her? Huh? You think you can get away with that fucking shit?!"  
  
Jezebel struggles as babs got to buster's side.  
  
"Buster, please let her go! This isn't the way!"   
  
Babs soon eyed jezebel's bruise mark on her face. Babs paused before buster slammed jezebel to the locker again.  
  
"Did you do it?! Did you?!"   
  
Soon, the securities came out and got buster off as he struggled to get free.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs was at his desk as the door swung open letting 2 security guards inside. Bugs know and waves them on to bring the person in. They brought buster inside the office as the guards leave. Buster sat down as bugs took off his glasses and eyes buster.  
  
"Kiddo, I've known you all my life and neva have I heard such behavior."  
  
"Bugs, can you hear me out, please?"  
  
"You know, I'm more concerned about hearing jezebel's comment on what happened."  
  
"No, but, you don't understand. She was the one--"  
  
"Save it, kiddo. Because right now, yer inexcusable comment is irrelevent in 'dis matta. I don't wanna suspend you but I'll have ta if ya pull a stunt like dat again. Do you undastand me?"  
  
Buster looks away from bugs. Bugs noticed.  
  
"Buster, are we clear?"  
  
Buster slowly looks at bugs. He slightly nods.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Int.   
  
Buster leaves bugs' office as babs caught up with him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Buster didn't respond to her as he kept walking.  
  
"Buster, please talk to me. Buster!"  
  
Buster kept walking til he was from babs' sight.  
  
"I didn't sent them!"  
  
Babs was on the verge of tears as she lowered her head in shame.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Cafeteria  
  
"You told him?" Shirley asked  
  
Shirley found out what happened with buster and jezebel and possibly figured that babs had told him. Babs looks at her. She obviously haven't had any food since then.  
  
"No. I didn't have to. He found out himself."  
  
Babs looks from her and paused.  
  
"But there's something else. (sighs) I somewhat believes that jezebel didn't brutalize me about food or anything beyond nothing."  
  
"What are you talking about? You were, like, bloodied."   
  
Babs nods.  
  
"So, why would you say--"  
  
"Did you see the mark on her face?"  
  
"Besides the one I tried to give her?"  
  
Babs nods and shirley shakes her head. Babs pondered this before speaking.  
  
"She was attacked by someone. But it wasn't me, not buster, or anyone else. Any idea who?"  
  
Shirley shakes her head.   
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that jezebel was forced to bullying people around."  
  
Babs sighs then got up. Shirley noticed.  
  
"Like, where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Babs soon leaves the cafeteria.  
  
Int.  
  
In the hallway, babs was pacing fast to the bathroom as she finally reached the girls' bathroom.  
  
Int. Girls' Bathroom  
  
Later, Babs was sitting on the seat of the tiolet waiting for someone. That someone was jezebel. She has to find out what's got jezebel bullying others and why's the mark on her face. She soon heard the door open as she slowly got up. She looked down and saw a lone shadow over the floor. She saw the shadow stop in front of the door of the tiolet room she's in as water started running. Babs opened the door and saw the person she was looking for. Jezebel. Babs slowly approached behind her with every amount of courage she had. Jezebel was washing her face as she lifted her head up and looked at the mirror. She soon saw babs behind her. She turned around with a mean glare on her face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
"Get the hell outta here, pink."  
  
"No."  
  
Jezebel paused looking straight at babs. She started approaching babs only this time, babs wasn't nervous. Jezebel got face-to-face with her.  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"I said No."  
  
Jezebel then grabbed babs by the shirt and sneered at her.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Jezebel threw babs to the floor. Babs quickly got up.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Get out!"   
  
Jezebel approaches and stated pushing babs against the wall.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Get the fuck outta here!"  
  
"No! You can bully me all you like. I'm not leaving."  
  
"You want bully? Allow me to help you."  
  
Jezebel then punched babs in the gut. Babs took the blow as jezebel grabbed the back of her shirt. She threw her across the bathroom over at the wall.  
  
"Unh!"  
  
Babs gritted her teeth in pain before slowly eyeing jezebel.  
  
"Is that all you got? (panting) Hercules can do better than you can.  
  
Jezebel growls and paces fast towards babs. She threw punches after punches to babs' face. Babs didn't take any immediate action as she let every blow hit her face. Jezebel stops as she straightened babs up. Babs was bleeding from her mouth and face as jezebel hits her gut again. Jezebel was about to aim at her face when someone unexpected happened. Babs grabbed her fist as jezebel had a surprised look on her face. She looked at babs who had an expressionless look on her face.  
  
"Bad...Girl."  
  
Bones started crunching on jezebel's fist.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Jezebel yelped in pain as she was about to throw another punch to babs. But babs grabbed that fist while getting up. She squeezed the pressure on jezebel's fist as she yelped in agonizing pain. The pain was so excruciating that jezebel got down on one knee. Babs could easily see tears forming in her eyes as jezebel got down on the other knee. Jezebel was reduced to tears and sobbed as babs lets her go. Jezebel was on her hands and knees crying her eyes out as babs kneeled to her.   
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Int. Girls' Bathroom  
  
Babs and Jezebel were seated on the floor of the bathroom while jezebel explains her story to babs.  
  
"It was years ago, my mother left my father due to his horrible, unspeakable abuse towards her. And my mom couldn't gain custody of me because of the court buying his bullshit lies. I spent two years behind my father's abuse. All he wanted me to do is be a good girl and fight back whenever they stand out of line. In other words, he tortures me to bully other's around like he would. He almost raped my mother and it wasn't a damn thing I can do about it. (paused) You don't know what it's like living behind an isolated wall where all you can do is beat the bloody hell out of the guy that didn't do shit to you."  
  
Babs paused.  
  
"I do."  
  
Jezebel looks at her. Babs noticed.  
  
"The same thing happened to me when my boyfriend confronted me about my problems. I would've almost got abused too but he wasn't like your father is now. He never will be. He said so himself."  
  
Jezebel nods.  
  
"I'm sorry about buster. He just didn't want anything to happen to me. That's all."  
  
"I'm...I'm so sorry."  
  
Babs paused.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"What-what'll I do about my father?"  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'll tell the principal--"  
  
"No, don't! Then he'll blame that shit on me!"  
  
Babs sighs.  
  
"We'll think of something. But you gotta face up to him. Don't show your weakness. Cause I did that same time with you and look where it got me."  
  
Jezebel looks from her.  
  
"All I'm saying is, don't show fear. Okay? Stand up to the guy and you won't have to deal with assholes like that at all."  
  
Babs gently turned Jezebel's face to meet hers.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Jezebel paused, then nods. Babs nods. 


	6. There is no dying

(WARNING: Due to extreme dramatic scenes throughout this chapter and the next, reader discretion advised.)  
  
Cut To:  
  
Shirley was seen in the hallway looking for Babs. Despite the fact that babs never told her where she was going, shirley could always use her powers to pinpoint her location. She kept going until she saw Babs come out the bathroom. What shocked shirley was that she saw marks on babs' face from the consecutive hits jezebel gave her. Shirley was about to aproach further but stopped in her track when she saw the sight of jezebel behind her. Filled with rage, shirley speeds up her pace towards jezebel.   
  
Babs only had time to look and see shirley grabbing jezebel by the shirt and forcing her against the locker.  
  
"What did you do to her, bitch?!" Shirley fumed  
  
Babs cuts between the two.  
  
"Shirley, shirley, stop! It's not what you think."  
  
She kept her eyes glaring at jezebel.  
  
"What are you talking about? What about the marks?!"  
  
"They came from her but listen! Remember what I told you about her being forced into bullying people around!"  
  
"What about it?!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
Shirley's eyes widen and halt her attack as she slowly releases jezebel from her grasp. She slowly looks at babs.  
  
"What?"  
  
Babs exhales deeply.  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Buster, Plucky, and Dante were walking the hallway. Buster just told plucky and Dante the details of what had transpired throughout the school leaving out the part of him and babs spending the night with each other. All the while, They were both shocked and speechless.  
  
"So, jezebel's the cause all along." Dante said  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Dammit. W-"  
  
Plucky stopped his statement before a sight caught his eyes.   
  
"Say, buster. Who's that?"  
  
Buster looked in the direction plucky was looking at. Buster saw the big bunny wearing the same black jacket and shades along with pants. He was scanning the area for someone.  
  
"I don't know. Probably another new kid or something."  
  
"Are you shitting me? The guy's probably in his late 30s. He can't be a new kid." Dante said  
  
"Maybe you're right. Come on."  
  
They started walking in the hallway.  
  
Cut To:  
  
"And that's it."   
  
Babs had just got finished explaining everything to what jezebel explained to her. Shirley was speechless to say the least. Jezebel noticed her look before speaking.  
  
"Shirley, I'm sorry I-"  
  
Shirley raised a hand.  
  
"It's 'kay." She said, softly  
  
Jezebel didn't say another word before gazing left. Shirley was conversing with Babs as jezebel's eyes widen at the sight she saw. There, she saw the big bunny looking for her. Jezebel almost hyperventilated when babs suddenly noticed it.  
  
"Jezebel, what's wrong?"  
  
Jezebel didn't answer. All she did was gesture her head forward. Babs looked forward and saw the big bunny looking around for jezebel. Babs looked at jezebel.  
  
"Is that your father?"  
  
Jezebel closed her eyes and exhales deeply.  
  
The blue bunny soon saw his daughter and quickly approaches. Jezebel quickly opens her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered what babs had took her before approaching her father. Babs took precaution as jezebel went up to her father.   
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shirley's question was answer due to a sight she and babs saw as the big bunny had jezebel by her long ears and flapped her across the face sending her to the ground. Half of everyone in the hall saw this in shock at this display of domestic disturbance.  
  
"Get Up!" The big bunny fumed at jezebel  
  
"Come on, jezebel. Fight back."  
  
Babs encouraged her former bully as jezebel tried to get up.  
  
Behind Babs and Shirley, Buster, Dante, Plucky, and Fifi were there. They saw the whole experience as they ran up to the two.  
  
"What the hell's happening?" Buster asked  
  
"Shirley, take buster over there and explain."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Shirley grabs buster as she got him within several inches from babs and starts explaining everything. Meanwhile, jezebel tries to get up but her father helped her up. Before he could perform any further damage, jezebel did the unthinkable that got babs and the others gasping in shock as well as everyone else in the hall. Jezebel broke from him and pulled a pistol at her own father.   
  
"Oh, my god." Fifi said, shocked  
  
"What the hell is she doing with a gun?"   
  
Babs regretted asking that question as jezebel steadily aimed the gun in her father's face. The big bunny looked at her unblinking.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do with that? Beside make me mad."  
  
Jezebel sheds a little tear before speaking.  
  
"I watched you abuse and perform rape attempts at my mother and I took your torture for years. (voice breaking out) Well not anymore.  
  
The blue bunny smirks.  
  
"Just like your mother. Always defending yourself. Put that damn gun down and show some respect!"  
  
Jezebel sniffed in her tears and blinked before the big bunny slammed the gun from her hand before the gun fired missing him. Everyone else screamed in fear.  
  
Shirley and Buster heard the gunshot and looked the other direction where babs and the others are. They both quickly run towards babs' position.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Buster asked  
  
"Jezebel has a damn gun!" Plucky said  
  
"What?!"   
  
Jezebel stared straight at her father before speaking.  
  
"I want out. I don't want to see you no more, I don't want to live with you no more. I want out!" Jezebel said, tear-eyed  
  
"You are in no position to ask for anything. You are coming home now! You are my daughter and you will abide by my rules!"  
  
The big bunny started to grab jezebel's arm but she snatched it back from his grasp. The big bunny turned and glared at her. He approaches and did something unexpected. He punched jezebel across the face as she fell to the ground next to the gun.   
  
Babs had saw enough as she ran toward the father.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!"  
  
The big bunny glares at babs. Babs had a determined look in her eyes as the big bunny shot glares at her before slowly approaching her.  
  
"Is this your business? Huh?"  
  
Babs peeves.  
  
"I'm making it my business. (points to jezebel) That's your daughter! Your flesh and blood!"   
  
The big bunny stood his ground and looked at jezebel, then at babs.  
  
"Why don't you back off, pink. This is between me and her."  
  
"She got friends, asshole. So be nice."  
  
The big bunny slammed a back fist across babs' head sending her across the floor.   
  
Angered, Buster saw it and was struggling to get free and attack the big bunny but to no avail since Dante and Plucky was holding him down.   
  
"Son of a bitch! Leave her alone!" Buster fumed  
  
The big bunny was about to approach babs' body when suddenly, a bullet hits the big rabbit's ankles.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
The big bunny got to one knee as he got surprised by this before turning and saw jezebel on her feet carrying the gun and got it trained on her father.  
  
"No more." Jezebel said, softly  
  
Babs had enough strength in her to get up and see jezebel having the gun in her hand. Bugs, Daffy, and some security guards came at the scene of the disturbance as they saw jezebel with the gun. The guards aimed thier guns at jezebel.  
  
"Drop the gun now! Drop it!" One of the guards shouted  
  
Jezebel's arms was shaking and her eyes were teared. Bugs and Daffy got in front of the guards and approaches inches from jezebel.  
  
"Jezebel, you have ta drop da gun."  
  
Jezebel desperately shook her head as she still had the gun trained on her father. Babs slowly gets up.  
  
"Jezebel, do what he says, please."   
  
"Drop the gun." Daffy said, slowly approaching  
  
"Yeah, drop the gun." The big bunny said, smirking  
  
Jezebel grits her teeth and closed her eyes. She then drops the gun as the guards went and grabbed it before jezebel got to her knees. Everyone was relieved as the big bunny shot a glare at his daughter. Jezebel noticed.  
  
"It's over."  
  
The big bunny smirked.  
  
"Far from it."  
  
The big bunny wiped out a pistol and unloads two shots into jezebel's abdomen. Everyone inside the hallway including babs was shocked at this turn of event as jezebel fell to the ground with blood coming from the abdomen. Babs quickly got up at the same time the guards arrested the big bunny.  
  
"JEZEBEL!" Babs screamed  
  
"Oh, my god. Get some help in here!" Buster shouted  
  
Babs and the others approached jezebel as Bugs checked for a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive. Nothin' vital. Daffy, get a paramedic in here."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Daffy left the scene. Babs looked into jezebel's eyes.  
  
"Don't die on me. Not today."  
  
Jezebel chuckles weakly.  
  
"There...is no dying. (panting) Don't believe in it."  
  
Babs chuckles at this amusement before sheding a few tears. Jezbel smiled for the first time before any of it happened in her life. The paramedic soon came with a stretcher and started carrying the wounded jezebel out the school and straight to the hospital. Babs stood up as they took her away to the hospital. 


	7. No More Ms Nice Guy

(Author's Note: For any of you who have seen The Terminator and Terminator 2, you'll be familiar with scenes that I'll add up to this chap. Enjoy!)  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Int.  
  
Babs was on her bed stroking the bruise on the back of her head. She's been isolated for a week and she just heard on TV that the big bunny was dropped of the charges due to self defense. Some prtested against that drop of the charges but there was nothing anyone could do. Babs believed that was fault because she saw it happened. He didn't fire due to self defense. He fired at his own daughter due to self-respect. The scene from a week ago replayed in her mind as she had her eyes closed tightly. She exhales deeply before slowly getting up and heading towards the mirror. Throughout her mind, Babs held her head with both hands and kept asking the same simple question. The answer was simple. Manipulation. Respect. Two little words that can only be used at the sound of a voice. Although, babs knows that she had to earn everyones respect without controlling other's lives. She lived up to that by being kind and nice to other's around her. Including jezebel. But ever since that turn of event, she starts to question her own authorities. Jezebel was shot twice and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
She looked in the mirror at her reflection. She had over a few stitches on her face and the big bruise on the back side of her head that came from jezebel's so-called father. With her hands on the side arms of the sink, she closed her eyes tightly and started thinking about what she should do. She couldn't get the event of what happened to jezebel out of her head and it was almost overwhelming her. She gazes down at the sink and looks into the mirror. A new look was framed on her. A look never seen before. Not her insane or hyperactive look she always carry. But a different look. A more deadly one. Babs could almost picture the person that shot at her former bully and now best friend. The scene keeps replaying in her mind like a VCR and won't stop. Gunshots replaying every scene in her mind from last week. Babs started breathing heavily during that before stopping. She soon remembered what jezebel said to her father.   
  
No more."  
  
Jezebel's voice echoed in her head as she lowered her gaze to the left side before glaring at the mirror. A whole new look frame babs' feature.  
  
"No more." She said, softly  
  
Clenching her left fist, Babs wind her fist back and slammed it against the frame glassed mirror. Her hand bleed along the glass as she walked away from the mirror. She hardly felt the pain. But she didn't care at all. Not anymore.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Babs' mother was heading towards her room carrying a tray of food. Some were carrots.  
  
"Babs, honey, I got your lunch. Are you ready to eat?"  
  
The mother didn't get an answer.  
  
"Babs?"  
  
The mother went to babs' room and opened the door. She gasped in shock as babs' room was trashed with books and stuff on the floor and the mirror broken. On the broken mirror, a sign written in blood that says "No more!" The mother dropped the food in shock as babs was no where to be found.  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Arms Dealer's Shop  
  
Babs was seen in front of the desk where the arms dealer is at.  
  
"What'll it be, pretty girl?"  
  
Babs looks around on a wall filled with weapons.  
  
"Sniper Rifle, fully loaded ammunitions, with infrared sightings."  
  
"Got ya. Anything else?"  
  
"Uzi 9mm. With laser sightings. Full loaded ammos."  
  
The dealer nods as he went and got the weapons. Babs had a determined look on her face but a deadly look framed the image. The look never left her sight. The dealer came back.  
  
"There you are. With these kinds of weapons, it's almost like you were gonna perform a hit on someone."  
  
Babs glances at the dealer with a half smirk.  
  
"Yeah. Something like that.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Buster's Burrow  
  
"What?!"   
  
Buster was on the phone with babs' mother and couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"Okay, Ms. Bunny. Don't-don't worry. We'll find her. Goodbye."  
  
Buster hung up the phone before dialing again.  
  
Int. Shirley's Place  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Looking at her crystal ball, shirley had a shocked expression on her face as she answered the phone.  
  
"Buster?"  
  
"Shirl, babs is gone."  
  
"I know. (pause) I'm totally looking at her through my crystal ball. She just came from an arms dealer's place."  
  
On Buster  
  
Buster was wide eyed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She armed herself, buster. She's totally gonna kill jezebel's father."  
  
"Jesus Christ. Listen to me, shirl. Round everybody in the park. We're going after her." Buster desperately hung up the phone before quickly getting up.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
(Moby's "Natural Blues" plays)  
  
Babs was seen walking in the middle of the forest heading towards jezebel's father's place. Wearing a black leather jacket and black gloves, a rifle was strapped behind her back. The Uzi 9mm was in the holster she has attached to a belt buckle. She also carries a thermo-goggle and had shades on. She still had the same deadly look through her dark shades as she kept walking.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Buster was within the group as bugs was by his side. Lola, Shirley, Fifi, Plucky, Fowlmouth, and Hamton were there as Buster continued.  
  
"I've brought you all here today for one reason. (takes deep breath) That reason is to stop babs."  
  
The gang murmured in surprise before buster contnues.  
  
Cut To:  
  
On Babs  
  
Babs was still walking the forest armed.  
  
"Why? Because she's about to kill someone. That someone is jezebel's father. The abuser."  
  
Cut To:  
  
On Buster  
  
"Now some of you are aware of what happened last week that led to that. But babs took it another way and wouldn't take it lying down. All I'm asking is that you'll help me bring her back before this gets out of hand. If I know babs, she's capable of anything. But she's liable to get hurt. I don't want to let that happen. So those who wants to come, step forward. Those who don't, walk away. The choice is yours."  
  
There was a long pause between the group as Shirley stepped up to the plate. Followed by Fifi and Fowlmouth along with Plucky, Dante, and Hamton. Bugs and Lola walked by buster. Bugs looks down at buster.  
  
"Let's go get her back, kiddo."  
  
Buster nods as the group started heading towards the father's place.  
  
Cut To:  
  
(Music Fades)  
  
Int.  
  
The blue bunny was making himself a sandwich. As soon as he was done, he grabbed a soda can from the fridge and went into the living room. There, he sat down on a chair watching a football game on TV. He had a pack of cigarettes in his outer shirt pocket and a gun holstered in his belt buckle. He knew this neighborhood and will take those who tries to barge in his place.  
  
(Newscaster speaking on TV)  
  
(Voices Fades)  
  
(Massive Attack's "Butterfly Caught" plays)  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside throughout the dense fog, a shadow was seen prowling through the foggy wilderness of the night. The shadow so came into focus in the figure of Babs Bunny. She saw the side of the house by jezebel's burrow hole about several feets from her position. She soon started running towards the house stealthly without attracting attention. Babs was now a few feet away from the house as she hid behind a bush where a hidden tombstone was at. Babs bothered not to look at the tombstone. Because she believes if she do, she probably see jezebel's name on it. Babs took the rifle from her back and placed it down. She then took out a magazine of ammos for the rifle before taking off her shades.  
  
Int.  
  
The blue bunny was still watching the game enjoying himself and laughing. He was so into his enjoyment that he failed to notice a laser sight trained at the side of his head.  
  
Ext.  
  
Babs was looking through an infrared scope at the target. Her finger trained on the trigger. She showed less nervousness and fear as she steadied the aim.  
  
(Music Fades)  
  
Int.  
  
The blue bunny was stil watching the game. He bit on his sandwich before reaching for a napkin on the table. A speck of mustard dropped on his shoes as he looked down.  
  
"Goddamn."  
  
He lowered and went to wipe the yellow mustard from his shoe. Then...  
  
(Silenced Gunshot)  
  
The blue bunny quickly got up and looked at the side with widen eyes.  
  
"Who the hell is that?!"  
  
No Response.  
  
He soon noticed the laser sight pointed at his head.   
  
On Babs  
  
"Smile for the camera, fucker!"  
  
Int.  
  
The big bunny soon scrambled out the way as barrages of silence bullets spread over his chairs, walls, and busted open his TV. Sparks of electricity burst from the TV as the big bunny scattered behind a wall. The big bunny breaths hard before taking out his pistol. He chuckles to himself.  
  
"Looks like we got ourselves armed intruders. We're at war now!"  
  
Ext.  
  
Babs took off her jacket, threw down the rifle and puts on the thermo-goggles. She took out the Uzi 9mm and cocks a magazine into it before heading towards the house.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Meanwhile, Shirley stopped in her track after sensing something. Buster and the others notcied.  
  
"Shirley, what is it?"  
  
"Gunfire. (looks at buster) She's almost in."  
  
"Come on! Let's go!"  
  
Buster, Bugs, and the gang started racing desperately to the place.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
The big bunny started breathing before coming out firing through his windows at whoever it was outside.   
  
Ext.  
  
Through the thermo-goggles, babs sees him firing through his windows at nothing as she was almost at the front door. Before she could get to the front door, she aimed and fired from the Uzi at the big bunny.  
  
Int.  
  
The bullet hits the big bunny's abdomen. Blood drips from it.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
The door was kicked open as babs entered. Before the big bunny could aim at her, babs aimed at him first and fired at his arm that was holding the gun. The big bunny yelped in pain as he dropped the gun to the ground. Before the big bunny could do anything else, babs shot off his other knee cap. The big bunny yelped in pain and fell to his knees as babs twirled the gun til she held the barrel and struck the big bunny's face with it. The big bunny was sent to the ground bleeding on his face. Babs twirled the gun again til she held the handle and aimed the gun steadily at the abuser.  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs, Buster, and the gangs arrived and stopped in their track. They saw two shadows in the house. Buster knows exactly which one is holding the gun.  
  
"Oh, my god."   
  
Buster and the gangs continued rushing on.  
  
Int.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Babs took out her thermo goggles and glared at the abuser training the gun on him between gritted teeth.  
  
"Remember me, shithead?"  
  
The big bunny glances at babs.  
  
"You're that bitch from the school. Now an assassin."  
  
"Oh, you got that right. I'm also the bitch who's gonna avenge the daughter of the sick twisted individual who ruined her life for years and nearly maimed her of her beauty and tormented her including her mother!"  
  
The big bunny chuckles.  
  
"So, that's what this is all about. My pathetic excuse for a daughter."  
  
"The only thing that's pathetic...is you. You sick bastard!You twisted fuck!"  
  
The big bunny sits up a little.  
  
"She had it coming. You disrespect the adult, you get what you deserve. Her mother didn't like the idea. So, I had to force her into it. And you know what? It felt good!"  
  
Babs shakes her head in disgust.  
  
"Sick son of a bitch! (pause) You know, you're right about one thing. But it ain't about disrespect. Oh, no, no, no. It's about an act of vengeance. And what you did to your daughter is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to your pathetic punk-ass! You...You fuckin' rabbit abuser!"  
  
Babs was inches from pulling the trigger when the door bursted open letting buster and the gangs inside.  
  
"BABS, DON'T!"  
  
Babs didn't bother to turn around as she exhales deeply.  
  
"Keep out of this, buster. This doesn't concern you." Babs said, sinisterly  
  
Buster slowly approaches.  
  
"You're wrong. You carrying a gun and threatening someone's life is everyone's concern."  
  
"He deserved it. This little abuser, this prick, this treacherous fiend! HE DESERVED EVERY GODDAMN BIT OF IT! (pause) Beside, he said he enjoyed doing his daughter in. Beating her lifeless and turning her into someone like him! Turning her into a selfless bully! And he has the balls to say that she deserved it?! (shakes head) Uh-uh. This asshole deserved every bit of this shit I'm gonna inflict on him. Then, he'll find out what hell really looks like. Oh, yeah. (glares at the big bunny, wesley snipes imitation) It's gonna be open season on all child abuser."  
  
Buster's ears fell down as he slowly approaches her.  
  
"Look, as much as I want this murderous son of a bitch dead, I don't think what you're doing will solve anything! I'd rather the sadistic fuck rot in prison for life then be shot a bloody death."  
  
"He shot his own daughter! His own flesh and blood! And they let him go because of an act of self-defense?! Bullshit! Well, if the jury won't do him, the executioner will. No more Ms. Nice Guy. Not anymore. Now, back off."  
  
"Babsy, don't do it. Don't cross the line."   
  
"Back off!"  
  
"No! Goddamnit, babs--"  
  
"I SAID BACK OFF, DAMN YOU!"  
  
Buster stood where he was.  
  
(Mid-Tempo music plays)  
  
(A/N: The Mid-Tempo music is the soft sound that's from the Equilibrium movie whoever has saw it.)  
  
"No. I'm not gonna stand here and watch while my best friend whom I've known for a long time shoot a guy in cold-blood."  
  
Babs gritted her teeth hard. Buster starts to approach her but babs aimed the gun at buster halting him from doing so.   
  
"Stay where you are. Do not come any closer. I mean it."  
  
Buster halts his stop looking at babs.  
  
"Babs, gimme the gun."  
  
Babs shook her head. He approaches again.  
  
"I'll pull this fuckin' thing. I swear to god. Don't stop me! Please, don't test me, buster."  
  
"Babs, don't do this. Like, give him the gun. Please." Shirley pleaded  
  
"Listen to him, kiddo." Bugs said  
  
"Do what he says, babs." Dante said  
  
"Shut Up!" Babs shouted at almost everyone protesting  
  
"Yeah, listen to him, pink." The big bunny said  
  
Babs eyes widen after that comment. It was the same one that he made that tricked jezebel before he shot her. Everytime babs goes back to the event, she starts sheding tears. She lowered her gaze before sheding tears. Buster soon noticed.  
  
"No more."  
  
Babs looked at buster with tears in her eyes. Her lips started to twitch as her finger shook over the trigger on the gun. Babs then released the pressure on her hand and hands buster the gun by the handle. She breaths heavily in relief after doing that.  
  
(Mid-Tempo Music fades)  
  
Buster gives the gun to bugs as he and lola walked out the house to do away with the weapon. Babs quickly grasp buster in a hug as she sobs on his sweater. Buster comforts her.  
  
"It's okay. It's over."  
  
Babs sniffs up her tears as she got from buster's chest and looks at him. Buster smiled at her as babs smiled a little before nodding.  
  
"I need some air."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Babs starts to walk away unnoticed to her and the others that the big bunny reaches for his gun. In slow-motion, babs walks away before the big bunny aims at her. Shirley soon noticed with widen eyes.  
  
"BABS, LOOK OUT!"  
  
"It's far from over!" The big bunny fumed, aiming at babs  
  
Before buster could move in to guard babs, babs reaches to her right side where another gun was holstered and fired a shot from the gun at the big bunny's side abdomen. He screamed in pain as blood drains from him. The big bunny dropped his gun and grasps his abs.  
  
Taking out the gun, babs turned around and took the magazine out the gun before thrwoing it down from the ground. She took one last look at the abuser before speaking.  
  
"Now it's over. (to big bunny) And that was for jezebel. Fuck you and die!"  
  
Babs turns around as bugs and lola quickly got back in. Bugs looks at babs who nods saying that he'll still live. Bugs nods back as babs walks away outside. Bugs and lola watches her leave as bugs eyes buster. Buster sighs in relief that this entire event was over with. He soon walk outside to where babs is passing up bugs and lola.  
  
Ext.  
  
(Sirens wailing)  
  
Police cars and an ambulance were outside moments later as buster stood there before going to approach babs. She had her arms crossed standing at the grassy ground.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Babs pulled a long pause with a frown on her face and shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know. I just tried to murder somebody that tried to kill his own daughter. (looks at him) Does that make me okay?"  
  
Buster looks at her and sighs.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Babs looks from him.  
  
"I guess the cops will put him in a separate hospital from jezebel and go to prison for his hideous acts. But I think the court'll probably let him out again buying all his stupid bullshit about self defense."  
  
"I think they'll convict him now."  
  
Babs looks at him questionably.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"While bugs and lola were doing away with the gun, they also stumbled upon a videotape that seems to be several years old. They think they can make that evidence on who that creep really is."  
  
"Gee, you think that'll work?"  
  
Buster nods.   
  
"Jury can't deny it."  
  
Babs nods and looks forward again.  
  
"So, what now?" Buster asked  
  
Babs sighs.  
  
"I'm gonna pay a visit to someone. (looks at buster) Wanna come?  
  
Buster looks at her and smiles.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
Babs chuckles.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They both started strolling back home while the cops and ambulance were there. Bugs, Lola, and the others exited the house and went their separate ways. 


	8. Get Well Soon

Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The sun was rising by the clouded skies.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
We view inside a hospital as babs was seen wearing a coat and holding some flowers in hand. She approaches a women at the desk.  
  
"Jezebel Bunny?"  
  
The women checks a clipboard and directs babs to the room.   
  
Int.  
  
(Heart Monitor Beeping)  
  
Inside a room, a heart monitor was operating. Jezebel Bunny was seen on the bed laying motionless with an oxygen mask on. Both sides of her abdomen was bandaged and an injector was on her arm where a long air tube was giving water to the blood strem.  
  
Babs entered the room as she saw jezebel laying on the bed. Babs slowly approaches til she was at the side of the bed. She gazes long at jezebel and looks down from her.  
  
"Hey, jez. How are ya holding up?"  
  
Babs obviously didn't get an answer from the motionless jezebel as she continues before sitting on a chair next to her bed.  
  
"I, uh...I wanted to congraulate you on how you handled that with your father. More than that, I'm thrilled. But after what happened, I -- I was shocked. I don't even know why you or him brought a gun into the school. (sighs) I guess it was out of anger that was your hatred for him. I avenged you, my friend. I know he's your father. But what he did to you wasn't worth it. Believe me. I tried my best to keep out of it and have the police deal with him but...they keep releasing him from their custody like he was some sort of dog because of an act of self-defense. So, I did the only thing I could do. Take matters into my own hands. Deal with the sadistic fool. My god. I'm just glad that this is over with. They can lock him up in jail now just like the bitch he is and he can be shown the new meaning of the word "Abuse." But jezebel if you're in there, let's hope that you'd hear me and get well soon. okay? You're my best friend and I really don't want to lose you. There is no dying. Remember? So, please be okay."  
  
Babs then placed the flowers on the desk and gazes at jezebel.  
  
"I thought you might like these. Hope to see you again. Friend."  
  
Babs starts to get up and leave before...  
  
"Thank You."  
  
Babs stopped in her track after that voice. Her eyes widen before she slowly turned around. Jezebel's eyes was opened and gazing at babs. Babs smiled and almost got tear-eyed before nodding. Babs soon walks out the door.  
  
Int.  
  
Babs walked out the door and was going back to exit the hospital when...  
  
"That was very nice of you, you know."  
  
Babs stopped and turned to see buster there leaning firmly on the wall with his arms crossed.   
  
"You giving her those flowers. She'll love those."  
  
Babs smiles.  
  
"She already does."  
  
Buster approaches babs who looks at him sternly.  
  
"Thanks for stopping me."  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Any time."  
  
Babs looked in buster's eyes before slowly embracing him into a passionate kiss. Buster accepts the kiss as they slowly releases. Babs opened her eyes at the same time buster did.  
  
"I'll take that as another Thank You."  
  
Babs chuckles.  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
Holding each other's hands, they make their way towards the exit out of the hospital.  
  
(Slow Fade To Black)  
  
The End. 


	9. Deleted Scene 1

(A/N: These here are Deleted Scenes and Alternate Endings I came up for Ms. Nice Guy. Hope these'll fit much.)  
  
Deleted Scene 1: Jezebel's Arrival  
  
Fade In-  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the principal's office, Bugs Bunny was writing on some sheets. He wore glasses and a trench coat.   
  
The door opens as something entered in the form of a grey bunny with red hair. She was holind a folder and had a frown on her face. She wore a tank top and pants with her shoulders bare down her arms and her back halfway bare. Her expressionless face was nearly impossible to miss as Bugs caught gazes on her.  
  
"Ah. You must be da new student. Yer name please."  
  
Jezebel kept her frown before slowly shifting her gaze to Bugs.  
  
"Jezebel Bunny." She said, almost softly  
  
Bugs nods as he reached inside his drawer and took out some enrollment papers. He hands them to jezebel.  
  
"Okay, jezebel. Sign dese papers and you'll be officially enrolled."  
  
Jezebel takes the papers and went to sit down. He started to sigh as Bugs continues on his work.   
  
The door opened as Lola Bunny enters. Bugs looked up at her from his work.  
  
"Oh, lola. I'm glad you're here."  
  
Without lifting her head, jezebel looks up and listens to them as Bugs points her way. Lola looks at her and approaches. Jezebel got back to what she's doing as lola stood over her and kneels.  
  
"Hello, jezebel. My name is Lola Bunny. And I will be your teacher for the semester."  
  
Jezebel stayed silence as she got finished with the enrollment papers. She gets up and passes lola before handing Bugs the papers. Bugs takes them as lola approaches.  
  
"Show her to her class, lola."  
  
Lola nods as she reaches for jezebel's hands. But she resisted as Lola was surprised by this before passing it off.  
  
"Follow me, please."  
  
Lola walks off as jezebel follows closing the door behind her. 


	10. Deleted Scene 2

Deleted Scene 2: Babs' Trip To The Nurse  
  
Int. Girls' Bathroom  
  
Two drips from two sinks.  
  
Babs' body laid motionless on the bathroom floor as her face was bloodied. Her blood flows onto the floor as she was bruised on her stomach. The only thing that was running was the middle sink.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Hallway  
  
In the hallway, Fifi was heading to the bathroom before shirley caught up to her.  
  
"Fifi, where are you going?" Shirley asked  
  
"To zee restroom, shirley."  
  
"Oh. 'kay, I'll go with--"  
  
Shirley stopped when her face clenched. Fifi noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"What iz it?"   
  
Shirley didn't answer as she ran towards the girls' bathroom.  
  
Int. Girls' Bathroom  
  
They entered as Fifi and Shirley was shocked to find Babs' on the floor bloodied. Shirley gasped.  
  
"Oh, no."   
  
Shirley desperately ran towards Babs' body.  
  
"Babs? Babs?!"  
  
Shirley attempts to shake her awake when suddenly, a vision caught her off guard. Her vision unfolds in reverse of the event as shirley got every bit in full display. That's when shirley's eyes were in shock when she saw the person that did it. The vision ends as Fifi starts nudging Shirley.  
  
"Shirley! Shirley, iz she awake?" Fifi asked, worried and scared  
  
Shirley didn't answer as Fifi got up and head for the door. She opens it and screams at the top of her lungs.  
  
"HELP! Somebody get help!"   
  
Fifi was in the verge of tears as this got the attention of everyone in the hall.   
  
Fifi desperately ran back inside and kneels next to babs.   
  
"Oh, dear god. (to shirley) Shirley, what did you see?"  
  
Fifi didn't get and answer as fifi grasp her by her shoulder and got shirley to face her.  
  
"Shirley!" Fifi yelled  
  
Shirley finally gazed her and before she could answer, the nurse and doctor started barging inside. Shirley and Fifi scattered out the way as they had a stretcher inside and carried babs unto it.   
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Hallway  
  
The doctor and nurse carried the injured Babs Bunny to the office as Buster, Plucky, and Dante saw this in shock.  
  
"What the--" Plucky started to say before buster interrupted  
  
"BABS!" Buster screamed  
  
Buster started running despeartely toward his best friend pass everyone in the hall. He finally got there before catching sight of Fifi. He soon stopped and grasp her by the shoulder.  
  
"What happened?! What happened?!" Buster shouted, almost tear-eyed  
  
"I don't-I don't know. We found here in zee bathroom like zhis." Fifi said between her sobs.  
  
Buster gazes where the nurse and doctor are going.  
  
"Oh, jesus."  
  
Buster continued dashing toward the nurse's office.  
  
Int. Nurse's Office  
  
Inside the office, the nurse and doctor rolled the stretcher inside as they examine the patient.  
  
"Any status on the body!" The docotr asked  
  
"Big bruise and severe head damage!" The nurse replied  
  
They kept examining until someone burst into the office in the form of a worried and scared Buster Bunny.  
  
The doctor saw him.  
  
"Uh, sir..."  
  
"Where is she?" Buster desperately asked  
  
"You can't be in here."   
  
"The hell I can't. Where is she?!" Buster asked again  
  
"Sir, we are examining -- Sir?" The nurse begins to say while buster jumps over the desk and approaches.  
  
"Sir. You have to--"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She had a severe head damage and bruise to the gut. But she's still alive. Now, will you please leave?"  
  
Buster shakes his head.  
  
"No. I don't want to leave her."  
  
"Sir--"  
  
"No!!" Buster fumed  
  
The doctor and nurse gazes him. Tears almost formed in buster's worried eyes as the nurse whispers to the doctor. The doctor gazes down before nodding.  
  
"Okay. But until she wakes up."  
  
Buster smiles as he approaches the stretcher. He gazes at his motionless best friend with pure compassion.  
  
"Oh, god, babs. Who did this to you?"  
  
Buster wasn't getting an answer as he was reduced to tears before lowering his head onto babs' body. 


End file.
